novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
List of introduced species v.3
For the original, see List of introduced species part 1 & Also List of Introduced Species Part 2. A complete list of the introduced species for even quite small areas of Novum Terram would be dauntingly long (literally). Humans have changed history, because went back in time to the start of the Cambrian Era, prevented meteors that would cause extinction events, and even introduced more different species from today's world (even genetically-engineered ones), prehistory (through time travel), or fiction (through universe travel, aka universal travel, dimension travel, or dimensional travel) to new environments in the real world/modern times than any single document can hope to record. This list is generally for established species with truly, yet nearly wild populations—some were not kept domestically, not kept in zoos/safari parks, not kept in pet stores, nor kept on ranches—that have been seen numerous times, and have the very successful breeding populations. While most introduced species can cause negative impact to new environments they reach or were brought to, some can have positive impact, just for conservation purpose. In this list, if the species has an I''' symbol next to the species name, that means that species is an invasive species, if the species's name doesn't have have an '''I symbol next to it, it isn't an invasive species, but they can still thrive even if it's not an invasive species. Welcome to the sequel to the List of introduced species V.2! You're welcome to give us some suggestions. Also, this list is now in alphabetical order per category. So, please enjoy, folks! Well, I always endorse this. Also, you're all free to edit this page, but don't scandalize this page! Also, if a species is an enemy or a villain, be sure they won't do the bad things anymore! Remember that. Thank you and have a nice day to you all. I hope you experience this page, and good luck suggesting and editing this page all you want! (Note: All deadly and non-deadly diseases in the United Federation of Earth's territories (the ones that are viruses, bacteria, etc.) including ebola, malaria, zika, rabies, stomach bug, and others, as well as non-mushroom-type fungi, even fictional diseases, and especially electronic viruses, are eradicated in all of the United Federation of Earth's territories, so they aren't listed here, and now many sapients can now live longer, even the oldest people alive as well.) Happy editing! Australia and other Oceania islands Plants Mammals *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others British Isles and other European islands Plants Mammals *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I *Hellhound Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Hawaii Plants Mammals *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Reptiliomorphs Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others New Zealand Plants Mammals *Fuseman I''' *Blastman '''I Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Mainland North America (United States, Canada, Mexico, and Caribbean Islands) Plants *Ungulate-eating plant I''' *Octopus carnivorous plant (aka octopus tree plant) '''I *Shredder carnivorous plant (aka common shredder plant) I''' *Budrose (aka budrose plant or budrose flower) '''I Mammals Monotremes *Broadbill platypus I''' *Skeptid (aka kangaroo-like bipedal mammal or bipedal walking monotreme) '''I *Tailless platypus I''' *Carrion-eater platypus '''I *Duck-actor platypus (aka duck-like platypus) I''' *Bulldozer platypus '''I *Lotudipus I''' Marsupials and relatives *Wartkangaroo '''I *Marsupial manatee I''' *Southern marsupial chupacabra '''I *Marsupial cow I''' Dylanusids and relatives *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' Pinnipeds *Domestic seal '''I Whales and relatives *Leviawhale I''' *Night dolphin (aka nocturnal dolphin and deep-sea dolphin) '''I *Dwarf herbivorous whale I''' Rhinoceroses and relatives *Forest unicorn rhinoceros '''I *Uintahrhinoceros I''' Horses and relatives *Oxenequus '''I *Martian horse I''' Tapirs, Chalicotheres, and relatives *Neobrontotherium '''I Cattle-grouped Bovines and relatives *Martian cattle I''' *Lunar bison '''I *Martian unicorn cattle I''' *Lunar unicorn cattle '''I *Quorno I''' Sheep-Goat-grouped bovines and relatives *Angasto '''I *Snerg I''' *Ravenshold beast '''I Deer and relatives *Savannah deer I''' Insectivores and relatives *Squole (aka aquatic mole) '''I Bats *Vulcanops I''' *Squeekly '''I *Sableye bat I''' Rodents *Saberrat '''I *Biped beaver I''' *European mawile '''I *American mawile I''' Lagomorphs *Plusle rabbit '''I *Minum rabbit I''' *Whismur '''I Sloths, anteaters, armadillos and relatives *Marine turtle armadillo I''' Monkeys *Garald macaque '''I Apes *Middi's gibbon I''' *Harukatan '''I *Slakorilla I''' *Greater reptilian gorilla '''I Cats and relatives *Hairless Smilodon (aka hairless saber-toothed cat) I''' *Macat '''I *Military panther I''' *Delcatty '''I Dogs and relatives *Hellhound *Xenomorphic dog I''' *Rotwilla '''I *Mightyena dog I''' *Manectric wolf '''I Mustelids and relatives *Oyster-catcher otter I''' *Linoone badger '''I Other mammals and relatives *Tapirtidium I''' *Cragrat '''I *Whale-mimicer I''' *Domestic dogscorfa '''I *Wild dogscrofa I''' *Pigno '''I *Treecarth I''' *Scrofale '''I *Craghare I''' *Cammoth '''I *Xenoafroeutheres I''' *Dogopossacoons '''I *False Multituberculates I''' *False ratdogs '''I *Armahippus I''' *Bipecervutherium '''I *Land trunko I''' *Saber mustelid-mimic '''I *Shrewsel I''' *Masked hundek '''I *Pankur troll I''' *Miner dwarf '''I *Marine hounder I''' *Martian mastodon-mimic '''I Non-mammal synapsids *Flame-Faced Dimetrodon I''' *Giant bipedal carnosynapsodon (aka carnivorous two-legged synapsid) '''I *Scrofagorgonops I''' *Kanarotherium '''I *Loudredosaurus I''' Birds *Wingull '''I *Pelipper I''' *Tailswellow '''I *Nightwing I''' *Shiftpecker '''I *Mega-chickensaurus I''' *Probopass '''I *Gansa I''' *Stoutbill moa '''I *Conmon Balaur I''' *Clown Balaur '''I *Helmeted bubbird I''' *Neopasserosauronids '''I *Legless pouched bird I''' *Porkatrice '''I *Breakfast griffon I''' Reptiles Crocodillians and relatives *Saber-toothed crocodile '''I *Suchonothids I''' *Lizardodile '''I *Scrofasosuchus I''' *Dartcroc '''I *Pygmy tree alligator I''' *Tree lurker reptile '''I *Kangasaurosuchus I''' Snakes *Bipedal-legged snake '''I Lizards and relatives *Jurassic Park Basilisk I''' (in Florida and California) *Seaside beachlizard '''I *Rayback I''' *Elasmoid '''I *Spearbeak sea lizard I''' *Cheetoid sprintlizard '''I *Nightwing dragonlizard I''' *Bradyrhinus (aka elephantine herbivorous lizard) '''I Turtles, tortoises, and relatives *African softshell turtle (From fictional Africa to real life North America) *Birtle I''' * Elmorain-powered softshell turtle '''I *True koopa I''' Dinosaurs *Dahno '''I *Squamosauropodus I''' *Therosauropod '''I *Aquapod I''' *Mokelotitanis '''I *Carnobrontus I''' *Daemoncephalosaurus '''I *Breloomosaurus I''' *Neoceratops '''I *Veloceratops I''' *Euroceratopsosaurus '''I *Aggronoceratops I''' *Flashy Hypsilophodon '''I *Poisonspike Ornithopod I''' *Fanged Ornithopod '''I *Ornithomimoid Ornithopod I''' *Hadroroo '''I *Thorny tank I''' *Tyranistegus '''I *Manglerpod I''' *Blazikasaurus (aka bird-like Dromaeosaur relative) '''I *Sceptilosaurus I''' Pterosaurs and relatives *Red baron '''I *Sky Pincer I''' *SKy herring '''I *Dalmatian Pterosaur I''' *Phobodactylus '''I *Papiostrich I''' *Semafoot '''I *Pteronychus I''' *Perching Aerodactyl '''I *Pygmy Aerodactyl (aka dog-sized Aerodactyl) I''' *Greater Aerodactyl '''I Dragons and relatives *Kobold I''' Other reptiles *Pygmy Coelurosauravus '''I *Neovenusaurus I''' Amphibians *Swampolotl '''I *Starshine toad I''' *Eelosaurids '''I *Lampreyognathus I''' Fishes *Indian lungfish '''I *Carvopiranha I''' *Mangroove thorn-shark '''I *Boomerang shark I''' *Torpedashark '''I *Mega-torpedashark I''' *Carpomimoid '''I *Bullpon I''' *Delphis fish '''I *Eelops I''' *Lamprey-mimic predafish '''I *Leechfish I''' Invertebrates *Beauty's butterfly '''I *Dustox moth I''' (note: unlike their ancestors, they were genetically engineered to be completely harmless, so their toxins are no longer deadly but just makes these moths taste bad to predators to keep the predators away) *Voltbeat's firefly '''I *Ninjask bug I''' *Masquerade water strider '''I *Paradise scorpion I''' *Spiny belmnite '''I *Hairy ammonite I''' *Terramnite '''I *Rainbow dart snails I''' *Swallower slug '''I *Thimble jelly I''' (in oceans, as well as lakes, rivers, and man-made waterways in most of North America) *Orge-faced Red Kneed Spiderantula '''I Fungi *Shroomgi I''' Bacteria, slime mold, microorganisms, and relatives *Floater cyanobacteria '''I Others *Galactodontisapients I''' South America (including Central America) Plants Mammals *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Fungi Others Continental Europe Plants Mammals *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' *European mawile '''I *Hedgehog (Pig) I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Reptiliomorphs Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Asia Plants Mammals *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I''' Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Africa Plants Mammals *Fuseman '''I *Blastman I *Siberian Unicorn Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fishes Invertebrates Others Category:Lists Category:Introduced Species Category:Species